The True Black Dragon Warior
by Wildan no Arashi
Summary: Naruto Lucifer pemilik Sacred Gear [Night Fury] yang termasuk Longinus dan adik kembar dari Vali Lucifer sang Hakuryuukou dan juga orang yang dilatih oleh Michael sang Seraph sendiri harus menghadapi setiap rintangan saat dirinya bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi. Warning : Extreme Harem!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Author note :

Yo.. I'm back.. saya buat fic ini karena mendapat inspirasi saat membaca artikel tentang film How to train your dragon dan beberapa fic yang memiliki jalan cerita yang hampir sama

Disclaimer : Naruto and High School DxD bukan milik saya

Story : The True Black Dragon Warior © Wildan no Arashi

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Notification :

"Yo.." perkataan biasa

'_Yo..'_ perkataan dalam hati

'**Yo..' **perkataan naga dalam pikiran

_**Sacred Gear**_untuk Sacred Gear

Ok.. enjoy the story..

Lucifer, salah satu klan iblis yang terkuat sekaligus salah satu dari Yondai Maou. Sayang klan iblis Lucifer sudah hampir tidak ada lagi sejak terjadinya perang antar saudara di Fraksi iblis, yaitu old Satan Faction dan anti old Satan Faction. Sedangkan para iblis klan Lucifer yang selamat ada yang memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan mengumpulkan kekuatan bersama dengan para klan iblis yang berasal dari old Satan Faction lainnya, tapi ada juga yang memilih untuk bersembunyi didunia para manusia dan hidup damai, bahkan ada yang menikah dengan seorang manusia dan memiliki anak. Salah satu anak dari iblis tersebut adalah Naruto dan Vali, dua anak kembar ini masing-masing dilatih oleh pemimpin dari dua Fraksi berbeda. Naruto dilatih oleh pemimpin Fraksi Malaikat, Michael dan Vali dilatih oleh Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel

**...**

SMA Kuoh, SMA Kuoh dulunya adalah sekolah khusus wanita, tapi tahun lalu sekolah ini dirubah menjadi sekolah campuran yang artinya para laki-laki juga bisa bersekolah disekolah ini. Dan disinilah sang tokoh utama kita juga bersekolah, Naruto Lucifer. Naruto adalah pemilik _**Sacred Gear**_yang berbentuk sebuah sarung tangan serta armor naga berwarna hitam, dan juga Naruto adalah manusia setengah iblis dan itupun Naruto baru mengetahuinya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat baru dua hari dirinya bersekolah di SMA Kuoh. Naga yang mendiami _**Sacred Gear**_nya bernama Asteios. Naruto mengetahui nama _**Sacred Gear**_nya adalah Night Fury, Night Fury dapat meningkatkan kekuatan, energi, serta Naruto juga bisa melakukan beberapa teknik lainnya Naruto sudah beberapa bulan tinggal di Kuoh dan masuk kedalam SMA Kuoh, Naruto di SMA Kuoh sebenarnya cukup populer dikalangan para siswi. Naruto menjadi populer karena ketampanan, kesopanan, dan kecerdasannya, sehingga banyak siswi yang mengaguminya sedangkan para siswa iri kepadanya. Sebenarnya alasan Naruto masuk ke SMA Kuoh adalah karena dia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang sudah dikenal oleh Asteios, akhirnya Naruto masuk sekolah tersebut dan Naruto begitu terkejut saat merasakan aura iblis yang sangat banyak disekolah tersebut, sepertinya sekolah tersebut adalah daerah kekuasaan para iblis, tapi tinggalkan soal itu lain waktu. Naruto saat ini sedang berada disebuah danau bersama dengan Azazel dan Michael sedang memancing, Azazel dan Michael memang sudah saling kenal sejak sebelum Azazel menjadi Malaikat jatuh jadi mereka memang sudah berteman. Dari ketiga orang yang sedang memancing tersebut hanya Azazel yang belum mendapatkan ikan sama sekali.

"Sial.. kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan ikan sama sekali dari tadi!" ucap Azazel yang sudah kesal karena dari tadi belum mendapatkna ikan sama sekali, sedangkan kedua temannya sudah mendapatkan banyak ikan, tapi hanya Naruto yang tetap menyimpan ikan hasil tangkapannya sedangkan Michael kembali melepas ikan yang didapatnya kedalam danau

"Mungkin kau sedang kurang beruntung, Azazel." Azazel yang mendengar perkataan Michael barusan hanya mendengus, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil

"Dan mungkin juga para ikan tau yang mana yang mesum dan juga tidak, Azazel." Tambah Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Michael yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil

"Kau salah Naruto.. aku bukan mesum.. TAPI AKU INI SUPER MESUM..." Naruto dan Michael yang mendengar itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang Malaikat seperti Azazel. Dan Naruto yakin alasan Azazel menjadi Malaikat Jatuh pasti karena tingkat kemesumannya yang sudah akut itu. Dan jadinya mereka bertiga terus memancing sambil sesekali bercanda, saat Michael pergi kelangit Naruto dan Azazel hanya diam sampai akhirnya Azazel kembali angkat bicara. "Bagaimana dengan bocah itu, Naruto?" tanya Azazel memulai percakapan, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"A.. bocah _Sekiryuutei _itu maksudmu.. dia mempunyai penyakit yang sama sepertimu." Jawab Naruto asal-asalan, Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya sweetdrop. "Sepertinya dia masih belum menyadari tentang kekuatannya, dan aku lihat ada Malaikat Jatuh yang mendekatinya.. kau harus mengontrol mereka Azazel, atau kau akan semakin banyak merugi akibat perbuatan mereka itu." Tambah Naruto lagi, Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Mereka belakangan ini sangat sulit untuk dikontrol, Naruto.. entah apa aku harus melenyapkan mereka karena tidak mematuhiku?" balas Azazel dan tetap fokus keacara mancingnya, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Azazel barusan hanya bisa menghela nafas juga

"Sebaiknya kau berbicara pada para anak buahmu itu.. kebanyakan dari mereka melakukan ini karena mereka ingin keberadaannya diakui olehmu." Ucap Naruto dan berdiri, Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

_**Night Armor**_

Perlahan tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh armor berwarna hitam lengkap dengan sayap khas naga yang sangat lebar, Azazel yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam saja. "Aku akan pulang dulu.. berhubung kau tidak mendapatkan ikan sama sekali, kau ambillah hasil tangkapanku itu." Ucap Naruto dan langsung terbang kelangit meninggalkan Azazel sendirian disana.

"Dasar bocah _Ryuukishi_ itu.." ucap Azazel saat melihat Naruto terbang meninggalkannya, Azazel kemudian menatap ke arah ikan hasil tangkapan Naruto yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak. "Sepertinya akan terjadi hal-hal yang menarik." Gumam Azazel pelan.

**...**

Naruto saat ini berada disalah satu gedung pencakar langit dan tangannya sedang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan yang mirip dengan cakar naga berwarna hitam dan disarung tangan tersebut terdapat sebuah permata kuning. Saat instingnya mengatakan bahaya Naruto segera menangkap sebuah pukulan dari seseorang dengan armor putih, melihat itu Naruto hanya menyeringai

_**Night Boom**_

Setelah terdengar bunyi tersebut pria dengan armor putih tersebut tiba-tiba saja terpental karena sebuah ledakan energi berwarna hitam dari sarung tangan Naruto dan menabrak sebuah bangunan lainnya, Naruto yang melihat itu segera berjalan kearah pembatas atap ditempatnya berdiri dan menatap kearah bangunan yang ditabrak oleh orang tadi

"Kau masih terlalu lambat, Aniki.." ucap Naruto yang masih tetap menatap kearah orang yang dipanggilnya Aniki atau Vali, sedangkan Vali berusaha untuk berdiri setelah menerima serangan dari Naruto barusan. Sebenarnya Vali dan Naruto adalah saudara kembar, saat mereka kecil tepatnya berumur sepuluh tahun orang tua mereka menyadari kalau Vali dan Naruto memiliki _**Sacred Gear**_jadimereka memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Vali kepada Azazel sedangkan Naruto dibawa oleh Michael. Mereka melakukan ini agar para anak mereka selamat dari para exorcists yang saat itu tengah berkeliaran didaerah tersebut sedang mencari ayah mereka yang ternyata seorang iblis dari klan Lucifer, meski mereka harus meninggalkan mereka berdua di tengah kota supaya mereka bertemu dengan Azazel atau Michael. Dan setelah lima tahun berpisah akhirnya Naruto dan Vali kembali bertemu saat Michael dan Azazel membawa mereka untuk bertemu

"Ugh.. kenapa kau harus menggunakan teknik itu terus saat melawanku, Naruto." Ucap Vali yang sudah berhasil berdiri, Vali kemudian terbang kearah Naruto dan berdiri disamping Naruto serta menghilangkan armornya hingga terlihat beberapa memar ditubuhnya

"Jika aku menggunakan teknik lainnya maka kau tidak akan bisa menyaksikan matahari lagi, Aniki." Balas Naruto yang juga menghilangkan sarung tangannya. "Kekuatanmu cukup meningkat dari terakhir kali kita bertarung, tapi aku ragu kau akan dapat mengalahkan rivalmu itu, Aniki." Ucap Naruto lagi, Vali yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh

"Dia bahkan masih belum menyadari kekuatannya, Naruto.. saat ini aku dan Albion juga menganggapmu dan Asteios sebagai rival kami." Balas Vali dan menyeringai, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Selalu meremehkan lawanmu itu tidak baik Aniki.."

"Ya-ya-ya.. lagi pula aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu Naruto.. aku hanya ingin mengalahkan seseorang yang dilatih langsung oleh Michael sang Seraph sendiri." Ucap Vali lagi, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Vali barusan. Setelah mengobrol Vali kemudian kembali pergi dan begitu juga Naruto yang terbang menuju apartemennya.

**...**

Pagi yang cerah di SMA Kuoh saat ini, Naruto terlihat sudah duduk dibangku pojok paling belakang dikelas XI-B dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Saat melihat Issei yang berjalan lemas kebangkunya diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya, Naruto hanya memandang bingung sebelum akhirnya kembali membaca bukunya hingga bel berbunyi yang menandakan pelajaran dimulai berbunyi dan sang guru pun sudah datang. Saat jam istirahat Naruto melihat Issei di hampiri oleh seorang siswa yang juga populer di SMA Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba, Naruto tau bahwa saat ini Issei sudah menjadi iblis begitupun dengan beberapa murid lainnya yang juga iblis. Saat Naruto berjalan untuk kembali keapartemennya Naruto bertemu dengan Malaikat Jatuh yang Naruto pernah lihat bersama dengan Issei, tapi Naruto berpura-pura tidak pernah melihatnya. Saat wanita didepannya ini mengatakan cinta padanya Naruto sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres, tapi Naruto lebih memilih untuk mengikuti permainan wanita didepannya ini. Setelah berjalan-jalan akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi berkencan besok, setelahnya mereka berdua berjalan kembali kearah tempat tinggal mereka

'**Hei Naruto.. apa kau akan membunuhnya besok?' **tanya Asteios saat mereka berdua tengah berjalan kearah apartemen Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng pelan

'_Tidak.. kenapa aku harus membunuhnya.. dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau dirinya berguna, jadi aku tidak akan membunuhnya..aku hanya akan membuat dirinya sadar kalau perbuatannya ini salah.' _Jawab Naruto dan terus berjalan kearah apartemennya, Asteios yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

'**Itulah yang aku sukai darimu Naruto.' **ucap Asteios lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. Begitu sampai di apartemennya Naruto langsung menganti bajunya dengan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan sebuah logo pusaran air berwarna orange, dan celana pendek berwarna orange. Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju suatu tempat untuk berlatih

**...**

Hari kencan Naruto pun sudah datang, Naruto yang masih mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya langsung berangkat bersama Yuuma atau Raynare yang juga masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Naruto dan Yuuma menghabiskan hari kencan mereka dengan berjalan-jalan sambil sesekali membeli sesuatu, begitu sudah sore Yuuma mengajak Naruto ketaman untuk melihat matahari terbenam.. tapi Naruto tau dia akan membunuhnya disini.

"Ne.. Naruto-kun.. boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Yuuma barusan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yuuma dan hanya mengangguk

"Tentu.. kau sudah menjadi orang yang berharga bagiku, kau boleh meminta apapun padaku, Yuuma-chan." Jawaban Naruto barusan sontak membuat Yuuma terkejut, kemudian dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena perasaannya saat ini sedang bimbang. Yuuma kemudian merasakan bahwa ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk kepalanya, saat dia mendongak dia bisa melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya jangan lakukan, Raynare-chan.. aku yakin Azazel tidak akan senang saat kau membunuh para manusia hanya karena takut akan kemampuan mereka." Sontak ucapan Naruto tadi membuat Yuuma atau Raynare terkejut, bukan hanya memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya tapi dia juga menyebutkan sang Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh

"D-Dari mana kau mengetahui nama asliku dan nama Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh..?" tanya Raynare yang masih terkejut, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya melebarkan senyumannya

"Karena aku adalah temannya.. Azazel tidak pernah suka akan para anak buahnya yang suka menyerang manusia, dia bahkan pernah ingin melenyapkan para anakbuahnya yang sangat sulit dikontrol." Jawab Naruto yang masih tersenyum lebar, Raynare yang mendengar itu sontak melebarkan matanya dan menatap kearah Naruto

"K-Kau bohong.. tuan pasti akan sangat bangga akan apa yang telah kulakukan!" balas Raynare lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan mulai berdiri

"Itu terserah padamu.. jika kau ingin membuktikan perkataanku tadi kau boleh langsung menemui Azazel yang saat ini tengah memancing didanau dalam hutan di gunung itu. Dan jika perkataanku salah kau boleh membunuhku." Ucap Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan Raynare, Raynare kemudian langsung berubah menjadi Malaikat Jatuh dan terbang kearah tempat Azazel yang sedang memancing

**...**

Naruto saat ini tengah terbang dibalik awan dan menuju ketempat Azazel yang sedang memancing, begitu sampai disana Naruto mematikan _**Sacred Gear**_nya dan memegang pancing yang dibawanya dan duduk disamping Azazel. Mereka terus diam beberapa menit kemudian sampai akhirnya Azazel memutuskan untuk angkat bicara

"Kau yang menyuruh Malaikat Jatuh itu menumuiku Naruto?" tanya Azazel memulai percakapan, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar itu dan menatap kearah Azazel

"Yah.. aku yang menyuruhnya.. dari pada membunuh seseorang yang ingin keberadaannya diakui lebih baik membuatnya sadar kalau caranya ini salah." Balas Naruto tenang, Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Oh ya.. saat Vali kembali beberapa hari yang lalu dia babak belur.. bisa kusimpulkan kalian telah bertemu." Ucap Azazel lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil

"Yah.. dia langsung menyerangku, jadi terpaksa aku harus menggunakan teknikku." Balas Naruto yang masih tersenyum, Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa. Mereka kemudian terus melanjutkan acara mancing mereka sambil sesekali bercanda sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang

"Hei Naruto.. aku punya kejutan untukmu." Ucapan Azazel barusan sukses membuat Naruto menatap bingung kearahnya, Azazel yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai kearahnya

"Kejutan apa?" tanya Naruto yang menatap bingung kearah Azazel, Azazel hanya menyeringai makin lebar saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut

"Kau akan tau begitu kau sampai diapartemenmu." Jawab Azazel yang masih menyeringai, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. Naruto kemudian mengaktivkan_**Night Armor**_ dan terbang meninggalkan Azazel yang masih menyeringai dan meneruskan acara memancingnya

**...**

Sampai diapartemennya Naruto segera menonaktivkan _**Night Armor**_dan masuk kedalamnya, baru sampai didalam Naruto dikejutkan dengan adanya seseorang didalam apartemennya sedang duduk membelakinganya. Saat wanita tadi berbalik Naruto terkejut saat dia melihat wajah yang sudah tidak asing baginya

"R-Raynare-chan.." ucap Naruto saat mengetahui siapa wanita yang berada didepannya ini, sedang Raynare yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai berdiri

"Naruto-sama.. anda sudah pulang rupanya." Balas Raynare sambil tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar embel-embel _sama _dibelakang namanya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung

"Apa maksudnya dengan _sama _itu?"

"Azazel-sama menyuruhku untuk melayani anda.. jadi secara tidak langsung anda adalah tuanku sekarang." Jawaban Raynare tadi sukses membuat Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas

'_Dasar si Malaikat Jatuh mesum itu.. jadi ini maksudnya kejutan untukku.' _Batin Naruto. Naruto kemudian kembali melihat kearah Raynare yang masih mengenakan pakaiannya tadi sore

"Baiklah.. sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang... besok aku harus sekolah. Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel _sama, _Raynare-chan." Ucap Naruto lagi, Raynare yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng

"Aku harus memanggil anda dengan embel-embel _sama,_ karena anda adalah tuanku sekarang." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Raynare barusan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengajaknya untuk tidur.

**...**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya yang masih belum seratus persen tersebut. Saat mencoba bangun Naruto terkejut saat tau bahwa ada sebuah kepala didadanya, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mengetahui kepala siapa ini. Saat melihat kepala tersebut bergerak Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil

"Ah.. Ohayo Naruto-sama.." sapa Raynare saat dia dan Naruto bertatapan, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Ohayo Raynare-chan.. bagaimana tidurmu?" Raynare yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum

"Baik.." jawab Raynare sambil mulai berdiri, Naruto hanya tersenyum lagi mendengar jawaban Raynare tadi. "Sebaiknya anda mandi Naruto-sama.. biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapan anda." Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Raynare tadi dan mulai berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan membawa sebuah handuk berwarna orange dan biru tua.

**...**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan dikoridor SMA Kuoh sendirian dengan tenang, Naruto berhenti berjalan saat dia melihat dua wanita tercantik Kuoh tengah berjalan menaiki tangga. Pandangannya sempat bertemu dengan kedua siswi tersebut dan Naruto hanya memberikan sebuah senyum yang membuat kedua wanita tersebut buru-buru menaiki tangga dengan wajah memerah, dan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Naruto kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kekelasnya sambil sesekali membalas sapaan dari siswa dan siswi lainnya. Saat sampao dikelasnya belpun kemudian berbunyi menandakan pelajaran sudah dimulai.

**...**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan santai disekitar tempatnya dan Raynare berkencan, Naruto berhenti berjalan saat dia di hampiri oleh seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian maid dan memiliki rambut berwarna putih. Naruto bisa dengan sangat jelas merasakan aura iblis dari wanita didepannya ini.

"Naruto." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Ikut aku.." tambah wanita tersebut dan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir.

Naruto kemudian muncul disebuah ruangan dimana disana terdapat Yondai Maou sedang duduk menghadap kearahnya dan wanita tersebut, sedangkan wanita tadi segera pergi dari samping Naruto dan berdiri disamping seorang pria berambut merah _crimson _yang sedang duduk ditemani wanita berambut orange sepunggung yang sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil_._ Naruto hanya menatap dengan datar kearah keempat Maou tersebut dan menunggu penjelasan kenapa dirinya dipanggil kesini.

"Tidak kusangka akan ada dari klan iblis Lucifer yang masih selamat.. kukira tidak ada iblis dari klan Lucifer yang selamat saat perang saudara." Ucap Sizerch, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Hm.. memangnya ada yang salah.. aku bahkan baru mengetahui bahwa aku setengah iblis beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah masuk ke SMA Kuoh." Balas Naruto yang masih tetap tenang meski dirinya menjadi tatapan semua orang di ruangan tersebut

"Jadi.. apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Kalau kau ingin memulai perang lagi kami tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu." Ucap Falbium sambil melepaskan tekanan kekuatannya, Naruto masih tetap memasang tampang datarnya saat pria yang termasuk salah satu dari Yondai Maou didepannya ini melepaskan tekanan kekuatannya

"Jika aku ingin memulai peperangan tentu itu sudah aku lakukan dari dulu.. kalian terlalu naïf.. tidak semua anggota klan Lucifer ingin memulai peperangan kembali, beberapa dari kami lebih memilih untuk hidup damai.. seperti tou-sanku.." ucap Naruto dan juga melepaskan tekanan kekuatannya, dia tau dia tidak mungkin akan menang melawan para iblis yang berada diruangan ini tapi dia tidak ingin dia terus-menerus dituduh. "Jika hanya itu yang kalian ingin bicarakan sebaiknya aku pergi.."

"Ah.. tunggu dulu Naruto-kun.. maafkan atas kelakuan temanku ini.. dia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang dapat memicu perang.. jika kau tidak keberatan kenapa tidak duduk terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sizerch lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap kearah Sizerch sebentar dan duduk. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau masuk kedalam SMA Kuoh.. tentu kau punya alasan bukan..?"

"Itu karena Asteios merasakan aura kekuatan yang sudah dikenalnya.. dan itu adalah sang sekiryuutei.." jawab Naruto tenang, semua yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut hanya diam saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto

"Baiklah jika begitu.. sebagai permintaan maaf kami aku akan meminta Ajuka untuk membuatkanmu satu set Evil Pieces, sekarang kau boleh kembali Naruto-kun.." ucap Sizerch lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi lewat lingkaran sihir

"Kenapa kau ingin membuatkan dia evil pieces, Sizerch..? kita bahkan masih belum tau apa tujuannya dan orang seperti apa dia itu.." ucap Ajuka saat Naruto telah pergi, Sizerchs yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kepada Ajuka

"Karena aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia itu orang yang baik.. jika dia memang memiliki niat buruk tentu dia sudah melawan saat tau akan bertemu dengan kita." Jawab Sizerchs yang masih tersenyum, semua yang diruangan itu hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Sizerchs barusan

**...**

Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari pertemuannya dengan Yondai Maou langsung berjalan pulang, tapi di perjalanan dia kembali dihadang oleh seorang wanita berambut biru cerah dan memakai sebuah pakaian yang sangat ketat dan wanita tersebut juga mempunyai sepasang sayap khas malaikat jatuh

"Heh.. sepertinya Raynare gagal untuk membunuhmu ya.. tapi tenang saja aku yang akan mengurusmu." Ucap wanita tersebut dan membuat sebuah _**Light Spear**_ditangannya, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela naf_as_

_**Night Eye**_

Mata Naruto yang semula berwarna biru _shappire _berubah menjadi berwarna kuning dengan pupil hitam vertikal, Naruto bisa dengan jelas saat melihat wanita tersebut yang melempar _**Light Spear**_kearahnya dengan sangat lambat. Ini adalah salah satu kemampuan dari _**Night Eye**_ yang bisa melihat pergerakan orang tersebut tiga detik sebelumnya, dan _**Night Eye**_ juga bisa membuat seseorang terjebak dalam ilusi. Setelah berhasil menghindari _**Light Spear**_ dari wanita didepannya Naruto segera menghilang dan muncul dihadapan wanita tersebut yang langsung menatap kearah bola matanya, dan dari situlah Naruto memasang sebuah ilusi dan menghapus semua ingatan masa lalunya dan memberinya ingatan baru

"Semoga saja Azazel tidak masalah dengan ini.." ucap Naruto dan membawa wanita berambut biru tersebut yang sedang pingsan didalam gendongannya, Naruto kemudian langsung menghilang dan menuju keapartemennya dimana Raynare sudah menunggunya

**TBC**

Yo.. saya balik lagi.. cuman sekedar untuk sampingan.. untuk Asteios disini mirip seperti Nigt Fury di How To Train Your Dragon.. dan cerita ini adalah Naruto x Harem.. dan Haremnya bakal lebih dari sepuluh orang, jadi bagi yang tidak suka Naruto x Harem yang lebih dari sepuluh orang sebaiknya jangan membaca cerita ini

**Daftar Harem Naruto**

**Raynare**

**Kalawarner**

**Kuroka**

**Grayfia Lucifuge (disini Grayfia bukan istri Sizerchs dan juga umurnya sama seperti Naruto)**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Sona Sitri**

**Serafall Leviathan**

**Ravel Phenex**

**Xenovia**

**Irina Shidou**

**Yasaka (Maybe)**

**Gabriel (Maybe)**

Masih ada dua lagi yang kosong kalau mau bantu usul silakan.. and yang terakhir jika kalian mau review silakan.. saya sangat berterima kasih.. **see you next time..**


	2. Chapter 2

Author note :

Chap 2 update..

Disclaimer : Naruto and High School DxD bukan milik saya

Story : The True Black Dragon Warior © Wildan no Arashi

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Notification :

"Yo.." perkataan biasa

'_Yo..'_ perkataan dalam hati

"_**[Yo..]"**_perkataan naga

_[Sacred Gear]___untuk teknik Sacred Gear

Ok.. enjoy the story..

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak Kalawarner juga tinggal diapartemennya, saat Naruto berbicara tentang ini kepada Azazel, Azazel malah langsung berkata tidak apa-apa dan menyeringai mesum kearahnya. Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan menuju ke Kuoh Akademi tapi perjalanannya mesti tertunda saat Naruto kembali bertemu dengan wanita berambut silver yang membawanya bertemu dengan The Four Great Satan

"Naruto-_sama..._ aku diperintahkan oleh Sizerch-_sama _untuk membawamu menemuinya." Ucap wanita tersebut, Naruto hanya bisa diam saat melihat kecantikan wajah yang dimiliki wanita didepannya sebelum akhirnya tersadar

"Ah.. tentu.. boleh saya tau nama anda?" jawab dan tanya Naruto sekaligus, wanita didepannya yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk hormat

"Saya Grayfia Lucifuge." Jawab Grayfia dan membuat lingkaran sihir untuk membawa dirinya dan Naruto kedunia bawah.

**...**

Mereka berdua segera tiba didepan sebuah kastil khsa eropa kuno yang sangat megah, Naruto langsung mengikuti Grayfia yang terlebih dulu berjalan masuk kedalam kastil tersebut. Mereka berdua berhenti disebuah ruangan dimana diruangan tersebut terdapat Sizerch dengan seorang wanita dan seorang anak kecil

"Sizerch-_sama.._ Naruto-_sama _sudah datang." Ucap Grayfia dan menunduk hormat, Sizerch yang mendengar itu menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menggendong anak kecil tersebut dan memberikannya kepada wanita disampingnya

"Ah.. terimakasih Grayfia.. tolong siapkan minuman untuk tamu kita." Ucap Sizerch, Grayfia yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi untuk menyiapkan minuman. "Silakan duduk Naruto-kun.." ucap Sizerch dan mengajak Naruto duduk disebuah sofa, Naruto hanya menuruti apa yang diucapkan Sizerch barusan dan duduk

"Baiklah.. sebenarnya ada apa anda memanggilku?"

"Sebelumnya kita belum berkenalan.. aku Sizerch Lucifer, ini istriku Kynn Aldrain dan anakku." Ucap Sizerch dan menunjuk kearah wanita disampingnya, Naruto hanya menunduk untuk memberi hormat

"Aku Naruto Lucifer.." balas Naruto dan menunduk untuk memberi hormat

"Baiklah.. ini _Evil Pieces_ mu.. dan semuanya adalah _Mutation Pieces_." Ucap Sizerch dan menyerahkan satu set _Evil Piece_s yang langsung diterima Naruto. Grayfia kemudian datang dan menghidangkan tehnya, saat pandangannya dengan Naruto bertemu Naruto melempar senyum lembut kearah Grayfia yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sizerch yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"Naruto-kun.. jika boleh aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Ucap Sizerch sambil menatap kearah Naruto yang juga balas menatapnya

"Bantuan apa Sizerch-_san_?"

"Aku ingin kau gagalkan acara lamaran adikku dengan salah satu anggota klan Phenex.. sebagai ucapan terimakasihku aku akan membiarkan Grayfia ikut bersamamu." Sontak ucapan terakhir Sizerch tadi langsung membuat semua yang ada disitu terkejut termasuk Grayfia yang berada dibelakang Sizerch. "Dan aku yakin Grayfia pasti tidak akan keberatan." Tambah Sizerch lagi sambil tersenyum, Grayfia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah memerah saat melihat Sizerch melemparkan senyum kearahnya yang bermaksud menggodanya

"Kenapa kau ingin menggagalkan pertunangan adikmu dengan anak dari klan Phenex tersebut, Sirzech-_san_?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum mengerti dengan keputusan Sizerch ini, seharusnya dia membiarkan pernikahan tersebut terjadi agar supaya hubungan antara kedua klan makin menguat

"Karena aku yakin adikku pasti akan menolaknya.. lagi pula Raiser terlalu sombong, Otou-_sama _dan Lord Phenex juga sudah sepakat untuk memberinya pelajaran." Jawab Sizerch dan menyesap tehnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah.. jika tiba waktunya jemput saja aku." Ucap Naruto dan langsung menghilang, Sizerch yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

**...**

Naruto langsung menteleportkan dirinya ke apartemen miliknya dimana Raynare dan Kalawarner tengah berada disana, begitu sampai di kamarnya Naruto segera mengganti bajunya yang tadinya seragam sekolah dengan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Setelahnya Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tamu dimana Kalawarner dan Raynare menunggunya

"Hai Raynare-chan.. Kalawarner-chan.." sapa Naruto ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Raynare dan Kalawarner yang menonton televisi

Raynare dan Kalawarner yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah datangnya suara tersebut. "Naruto-_sama.._" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah mereka dan duduk ditengah-tengah mereka. "Ne.. Raynare-chan, Kalawarner-chan.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kalawarner dan Raynare yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab Naruto. "Apa kalian mau aku reinkarnasi menjadi iblis?"

Sontak pertanyaan Naruto barusan membuat Raynare dan Kalawarner terkejut. "Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kalawarner, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng pelan

"Itu tidak apa-apa.. lagi pula Azazel tidak akan keberatan.. dan lagi aku melakukan ini agar kalian bisa aku lindungi, karena dengan begitu kalian akan berada dalam lindunganku, Naruto Lucifer." Raynare dan Kalawarner hanya bisa diam sebentar memikirkan hal tersebut, Naruto hanya diam untuk memberikan mereka waktu untuk memutuskannya

"Aku.. aku setuju.. dan lagi anda adalah tuanku sekarang." Ucap Raynare dan menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar itu dan menatap Kalawarner

"Aku juga setuju.." jawab Kalawarner tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kembali dan mengambil bidak _Pawn _dan bersiap melakukan ritualnya

**...**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling buruk untuk Rias Gremory, dirinya dan semua budaknya harus kalah dalam _Rating Game_ melawan Raiser. Para budaknya seperti Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, dan Akeno hanya bisa diam saat Raiser mulai berjalan mendekati Rias

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, Rias.. kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dalam Rating Game ini." Ucap Raiser yang berjalan kearah Rias, tapi langkahnya langsung berhenti saat Grayfia muncul didepannya

"Maaf Raiser-_sama.. _tapi Sizerch-_sama _masih ingin mengetes kemampuan anda untuk melindungi Rias-_sama_." Ucap Grayfia yang berdiri didepan Raiser, Raiser yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa

"Hahahaha... siapa yang akan kuhadapi? Akan aku selesaikan pertaungan ini dengan cepat." Ucap Raiser dengan nada sombongnya, kemudian seseorang dengan armor hitam masuk kedalam arena tersebut. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut karena kegelapan dari armornya. "Heh.. jadi dia yang akan menjadi lawanku.. akan aku selesaikan dengan cepat." Ucap Raiser sambil menatap kearah orang didepannya

"Sebaiknya jaga bicaramu itu Phenex.. atau kau akan termakan oleh ucapanmu itu." Ucap orang tersebut yang adalah Naruto dalam mode _[__Night Armor]_. Grayfia kemudian mengirim kelompok Rias untuk pergi dari arena tersebut, dan dengan sendirinya arena tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah tanah yang tandus dimalam hari. Setelahnya Grayfia mengatakan bahwa pertandingan sudah dimulai dan Naruto masih belum bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menyerang... aku yang akan menyerangmu." Ucap Raiser dan melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa, melihat itu Naruto mulai mengambil ancang-ancang

_[__Night Sword!]_

Sebuah pedang berwarna hitam tercipta ditangan Naruto, Naruto kemudian juga melesat kearah Raiser dan menebaskan pedangnya kearah badan Raiser. Raiser yang kurang cepat menghindar harus rela saat badanya terkena luka sayatan, tapi luka sayatan tersebut perlahan mulai sembuh dengan sendirinya

"Heh.. cukup hebat." Ucap Raiser saat tubuhnya mulai sembuh dengan sendirinya, melihat itu Naruto hanya diam dan kemudian Naruto menghilang dalam kilat hitam dan muncul dibelakang Raiser sambil memukulnya dengan keras hingga menabrak tembok pembatas dan membuat tembok tersebut retak. Naruto kemudian terbang keatas langit menggunakan sayap naganya dan menatap kearah Raiser yang mencoba kembali berdiri

"Kau bisa menyerah sekarang Raiser." Ucap Naruto yang masih tetap terbang, Raiser yang merasa dirinya dihina tidak terima dan membalas perkataan Naruto dengan nada angkuhnya

"Menyerah.. KAU KIRA AKU AKAN KALAH PADAMU HAH!"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain." ucap Naruto dan mengangkat tangan kanannya keudara, perlahan sebuah energi berwarna hitam mulai tercipta ditangan Naruto dan membentuk sebuah bola dengan dikelilingi oleh cincin-cincin berwarna kuning. Naruto yang langsung menghilang dan muncul didepan Raiser sambil bersiap menghantamkan bola energi tersebut. **"Night Spirall Ring." **Ucap Naruto dan menghantamkan bola energi tersebut kearah Raiser yang hanya bisa menerima serangan tersebut dan membuatnya kembali menabrak tembok pembatas dan menghancurkannya kali ini. Melihat itu Naruto kembali ketempat Sizerch dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir

"Kau ingat tentang perjanjian kita bukan, Sizerch-_san_." Ucap Naruto saat berdiri didepan Sizerch, Sizerch yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Tentu _Ryuukishi.._" jawab Sizerch tersenyum, semua yang mendengar itu sempat terkejut saat Sizerch memanggil orang didepannya dengan julukan _Ryuukishi. _Naruto kemudian langsung menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir yang dibuatnya, meninggalkan wajah bingung dari orang-orang yang mendengar percakapannya dengan Sizerch

**...**

Naruto, Raynare, Kalawarner, dan Grayfia saat ini tengah menata barang-barang mereka di mansion baru mereka, jika kalian bertanya dari mana Naruto mendapatkan uang? Naruto mendapatkannya dari hasil misinya dan hadiah dari Sizerch. Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah karena merasa apartemen lamanya akan kurang luas untuk mereka berempat, dan lagi mansion ini bisa dibilang sangat besar kalau hanya mereka berempat. Sudah satu minggu sejak Naruto melawan Raiser, seperti kesepakatannya dengan Sizerch, Grayfia akan ikut dengangannya kalau dia berhasil mengalahkan Raiser. Grayfia diberi bidak_ Queen_ oleh Naruto yang langsung membuatnya dipeluk oleh Grayfia

"Baiklah.. kalian teruskan saja menata barangnya.. aku harus pergi menemui seseorang terlebih dulu." Ucap Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Grayfia, Raynare, dan Kalawarner dengan lingkaran sihir. Sedangkan ketiga wanita tersebut hanya bisa diam saat Naruto meninggalkan mereka bertiga

"Sebenarnya Naruto-_sama _itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Grayfia saat dirinya tengah bersama dengan Raynare dan Kalawarner, kedua iblis reinksarnasi tersebut yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Naruto-_sama _adalah orang yang baik.. bahkan menurutku terlalu baik. Saat aku minta maaf saat aku pernah mencoba membunuhnya tapi dia malah berkata itu tidak apa-apa, karena menurutnya alasanku tidak salah, karena alasanku hanya aku ingin diakui oleh sang Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh sendiri dan aku membunuh semua manusia yang memiliki _Sacred Gear_ yang aku kira dapat mengancam Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh." Grayfia yang mendengar itu pernyataan Raynare barusan cukup terkejut, tentu dia tau Naruto orang baik tapi dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa dia sebaik itu

"Jadi kau sebelumnya adalah Malaikat Jatuh?" tanya Grayfia lagi sambil menatap kearah Raynare yang juga menatapnya

"Yap.. aku dan Kalawarner dulunya adalah Malaikat Jatuh.. tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu Naruto-_sama _mereinkarnasi kami menjadi iblis." Grayfia yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti karena acara mengobrolnya

**...**

Naruto saat ini tengah berada bersama dengan Michael didanau tempat Azazel sering memancing, Azazel sendiri saat ini tengah tidak bersama dengan mereka berdua. Naruto dan Michael saat ini tengah duduk dengan tenang sambil memegang sebuah pancingan ditangan mereka berdua, tidak ada yang ingin berbicara untuk saat ini

"Hm.. bagaimana perkembangan darah iblismu Naruto-kun?" tanya Michael memulai percakapan, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil

"Sepertinya semakin hari semakin menguat.. tapi aku harus berterimakasih kepada hadiah darimu, Michael-_sama_.. aku bisa dengan mudah mendekati benda suci tanpa harus khawatir terkena efek seperti kebanyakan iblis lainnya_._" Michael yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusana hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah Naruto

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya dari hadiahku.. darah manusiamu juga membantu." Ucap Michael lagi, Michael kemudian meletakkan pancingannya dan berdiri. "Nah aku harus pergi dulu Naruto-kun.. masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan.. oh ya.. Xenovia dan Irina begitu merindukanmu kau tau, mereka selalu berdoa untukmu." Ucap Michel dan terbang meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum mengingat dua sahabatnya saat dirinya kecil

"Sepertinya aku harus menemui mereka jika ada kesempatan." Ucap Naruto dan juga berdiri, Naruto kembali mengaktifkan _[__Night Armor]_ dan terbang menuju keapartemennya

**...**

Naruto saat ini tengah berada didalam kelas XI-B dan tengah menatap kearah luar jendela, tapi kegiatan Naruto terhenti saat sang guru memasuki kelasnya dan memulai pelajaran. Saat jam istirahat Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan di koridor sekolah dan menuju tempat para siswi klub Kendo berlatih untuk berlatih juga, sampai disana Naruto melihat Kiba juga sedang berada disana dan berlatih

"Ah... Naruto-_san_.. sedang apa kau disini?" sapa Kiba saat melihat Naruto, Naruto yang disapa hanya tersenyum

"Ah.. Kiba-_san_... aku biasanya berlatih disini jika sedang tidak ada kegiatan." Jawab Naruto dan mengambil sebuah Bokken(pedang kayu yang seukuran katana) dan berjalan kearah Kiba. "Jika boleh aku ingin berlatih denganmu, Kiba-_san_." Ucap Naruto lagi, Kiba yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Tentu Naruto-_san_..." ucap Kiba yang tersenyum, Naruto kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya ke Bokkennya dan menunggu Kiba untuk membuat serangan terlebih dahulu. Kiba yang melihat Naruto tidak akan menyerang mengambil inisiatif untuk menyerang dan berlari kearah Naruto, sampai didepan Naruto Kiba menebaskan Bokkennya kearah leher Naruto yang masih diblok oleh Naruto menggunakan Bokkennya. Melihat itu Kiba kembali mundur dan mengambil jarak dengan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu kali ini berlari kearah Kiba dan menusukkan Bokkennya yang berhasil dihindari oleh Kiba dengan melompat kesamping kiri dan langsung mengambil jarak kembali. Tapi belum sempat Kiba melihat kearah Naruto kemudian sudah muncul kembali didepannya sambil menebaskan Bokkennya secara vertikal yang masih dapat ditahan oleh Kiba, Naruto kemudian menebaskan kembali Bokkennya kearah badan Kiba yang kembali berhasil dihindari oleh Kiba dengan melompat kebelakang. _'Apa-apaan ini? Dia tidak membiarkanku untuk diam sebentarpun.' _Batin Kiba sambil menghindari sebuah tusukan dari Naruto

Naruto kemudian kembali mengeratkan pegangannya kearah Bokkennya dan kembali melesat kearah Kiba dan kembali melakukan tebasan horizontal kearah leher Kiba yang masih dapat diblok lagi, melihat itu Naruto segera mengarahkan tebasan pedangnya kearah tangan Kiba dan berhasil membuat Kiba menjatuhkan Bokkennya dan Naruto dengan segera mengarahkan ujung Bokkennya ke arah Kiba yang hanya bisa terkejut

"Apa kau menyerah Kiba-_san_..?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengarahkan ujung Bokkenya kearah Kiba, Kiba yang mendengar itu kemudian hanya tersenyum

"Yah.. aku menyerah Naruto-_san.._" Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan menurunkan Bokkennya dan tersenyum kearah Kiba

"Pertarungan yang seru Kiba-_san.._ kuharap kita bisa melakukan latihan lagi lain kali." Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum, Kiba yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah.. sepertinya sudah masuk.. kita bertemu lain kali Kiba-_san._" Ucap Naruto dan pergi sambil membawa Bokkennya, Kiba hanya bisa diam menyaksikan Naruto yang pergi meninggalkannya

"Ini pertama kalinya aku dikalahkan oleh seorang siswa disekolah ini, dan lagi aku rasa dia bukan orang sembarangan.. pantas saja Bouchou tertarik dengannya." Ucap Kiba dan mengambi Bokkennya dan juga pergi dari sana

**...**

Naruto saat berada di halaman belakang mansionnya dan sedang duduk bermeditasi, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya saat Grayfia datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Grayfia..?"

"Maaf mengganggumu Naruto-_sama_.. tapi ada sebuah pesan untuk anda." Ucap Grayfia dan menunduk hormat, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan berdiri

"Kau tau Grayfia.. jika kau tidak suka denganku kau boleh kembali ke Sizerch-_san_.. aku tidak akan menghalangimu." Ucap Naruto dan menatap kearah Grayfia yang menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Bukannya aku tidak suka bersama anda Naruto-_sama_, malahan aku sangat senang.. tapi aku hanya belum terlalu mengetahui tentang anda, dan aku ingin mengetahuinya." Ucap Grayfia dan menatap kearah Naruto tepat dimata biru _shappire _yang berhasil mempesonanya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu , Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Grayfia

"Jika begitu kau boleh bertanya apapun tentangku.. dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _sama.._"ucap Naruto lagi, Grayfia yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum

"Itu sudah seharusnya aku memanggil anda dengan embel-embel _sama_.. karena anda adalah tuanku." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Grayfia barusan hanya bisa mengehela nafas pasrah dan berjalan kedalam mansionnya diikuti oleh Grayfia dibelakangnya. Saat sampai diruang tamu Naruto melihat sebuah kertas terletak dimeja dan Naruto mengambilnya serta membacanya, setelah selesai membacanya Naruto hanya mengehela nafas dan menatap kearah Grayfia

"Aku akan pergi dulu.. jika Raynare dan Kalawarner bertanya kemana aku katakan kalau aku sedang ada urusan sebentar.." Grayfia yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya mengangguk, melihat itu Naruto hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari mansionnya dan mengaktifkan _[__Night _Armor_]_, setelahnya Naruto terbang keatas langit menuju surga

**...**

Naruto saat ini tengah berada disurga, dia kesini karena yang mengirim surat tersebut adalah Michael dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi kesurga. Naruto sudah mengenal surga sejak dia ditinggal bersama dengan Michael, tapi ada satu daerah yang masih belum Naruto kenal disurga. Naruto saat ini berada disebuah daerah disurga yang terlihat seperti sebuah ruangan atau apa, saat Naruto berjalan lebih jauh lagi dia melihat sosok seorang perempuan yang terbaring disana berambut merah bergaya cepol. Naruto segera menghampiri wanita tersebut dan mengecek keadaannya

'_Keadaannya sangat sekarat.. apa mungkin tidak apa-apa aku menggunakan Evil Pieces kepadanya?' _tanya Naruto dalam batinnya, Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah bidak Bishop dan meletakkannya diatas tubuh wanita tersebut. Setelah melakukan beberapa ritual akhirnya bidak Bishop itu masuk kedalam tubuh wanita tersebut, setelah beberapa menit wanita tersebut membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan mata ungu _violet_nya. Michael tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri dibelakang Naruto yang masih menatap kearah wanita tersebut

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini Naruto-kun.." ucap Michael yang berada dibelakang Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Michael yang berada dibelakangnya

"Ah.. Michael-_sama_.. maafkan aku, tapi aku barusan melihatnya dan harus menolongnya." Ucap Naruto dan menundukkan kepalanya, Michael yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Hh.. baiklah, berhubung niatmu itu baik itu tidak apa-apa.. tapi seharusnya kau harus terlebih dahulu dia itu siapa." Ucap Michael lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memandang bingung kearah Michael. "Dia adalah Malaikat ciptaan tuhan yang kekuatannya menyamaiku.. tapi dia belum sempurna karena tuhan sudah terlebih dahulu mati sebelum menyempurnakannya.. beberapa Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh menyebutnya sebagai Malaikat patah(Broken Angel)."

Naruto yang mendengar itu sempat melebarkan matanya tanda terkejut. "Maksud anda.. dia adalah Malaikat." Ucap Naruto yang masih terkejut, Michael yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Iya.. tapi berhubung kau sudah mereinkarnasinya menjadi iblis maka dia sekarang iblis."

"Jadi siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung kepadanya." Ucap Michael dan menunjuk kearah wanita tersebut yang mencoba untuk duduk, melihat itu Naruto segera membantunya

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto saat sudah berhasil membantu wanita tersebut untuk duduk, wanita tersebut hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Kalau boleh aku tau.. namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Namaku..." ucapan wanita tersebut langsung terhenti saat tiba-tiba wanita tersebut merasakan sakit kepala, Naruto yang melihat itu segera memegangnya. "Namaku Mito.." ucap wanita tersebut lirih, beruntung Naruto sempat mendengar perkataannya tadi

"Baiklah Mito-chan.. aku akan berbicara dengan Michael-_sama_ dulu, setelahnya kita akan menuju kemansionku." Ucap Naruto lagi, Mito hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. "Sebenarnya ada apa anda memanggilku kemari Michael-_sama_?" tanya Naruto yang kali ini menatap kearah Michael

"Aku memanggilmu karena aku ingin memberimu ini.." ucap Michael dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang memancarkan aura suci. ".. ini adalah Ascalon, pedang pembantai naga, aku ingin kau yang menyimpannya.. dan tenang saja aku sudah melakukan sebuah ritual agar pedang tersebut dapat disimpan olehmu." Tambah Michael lagi

Naruto segera mengambil pedang tersebut dan menyimpannya dalam dimensi buatannya. "Terima kasih Michael-_sama_.." Michael hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan

"Dan Mito-chan.. sekarang kau adalah iblis.. kau ingin tetap tinggal disini atau tinggal bersama Naruto-kun yang sudah menyelamatkanmu sekaligus dia adalah tuanmu sekarang?" tanya Michael dan menatap kearah Mito yang juga menatap kearahnya

"Aku.. aku akan tinggal bersama Naruto-_sama_.. entah kenapa aku serasa terbakar saat dekat denganmu." Ucap Mito yang masih menatap kearah Michael, Michael yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Baiklah.. kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Ucap Michael lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan membuat lingkaran sihir untuk kembali kemansionnya bersama dengan Mito

**TBC**

Yo saya balik lagi.. maaf mungkin mulai saat ini saya gak akan bisa bales review tapi kalau ada kesempatan pasti saya balas review dari anda semua... dan buat daftar harem Naruto ada dibawah ini

**Daftar Harem Naruto**

**Raynare**

**Kalawarner**

**Kuroka**

**Grayfia Lucifuge (disini Grayfia bukan istri Sizerchs dan juga umurnya sama seperti Naruto)**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Serafall Leviathan**

**Narumi (Naruko)**

**Ravel Phenex**

**Xenovia**

**Irina Shidou**

**Gabriel **

**Rossweisse**

**Mito**

**Mei Terumi**

And buat beberapa pertanyaan akan saya jawab

**Naruto masuk Fraksi mana? **Hm.. bisa dibilang Naruto dari fraksi Malaikat karena dia dilatih oleh Michael dan tinggal bersama dengan Michael selama beberapa tahun sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk hidup sendirian.. tapi Naruto juga disini adalah manusia setengah iblis

**Apa Naruto full power? **Yap.. tapi secara bertahap

**Dapat ide dari mana tentang Night Fury? **Kan dah saya bilang saya dapat ide ini pas saya lagi baca tentang artikel film How To Train Your Dragon dan dari beberapa Fic lainya yang ada kemiripan

**Night Eye itu seperti sharingan ya? **Yap..

**Kalo Naruto dan Vali disini kakak adik kenapa gak tinggal satu atap? **Hm.. itu karena Naruto memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri tidak mau tergantung sama Vali

**Alpha dari Harem Naruto disini siapa? **Itu masih akan tetap menjadi rahasia

**Apakah Naruto mempunyai dendam sama Rizevim Lucifer? **Tidak..

**Bagaimana dengan penampilan Naruto? **sama kayak di canon.. tapi tanpa kumis kucing dipipinya dan pakaiannya jaket orange hitam tersebut, sebuah kaos bewarna hitam dan celana berwarna hitam

Segitu dah pertanyaan yang bisa saya jawab.. and buat Asia, Sona, dan Tsubaki akan saya masukin untuk daftar harem Issei and Yasaka saya gak jadi masukin harem Naruto karena suatu alasan.. and chap sebelumnya saya lupa nulis nama Mito, padahal saya dah sangat yakin saya dah nulis tapi pas di cek ulang eh gak ada ^^V.. and buat masalah ganti Rated jadi rate M itu saya gak bisa.. entar saya harus nulis lemon belasan kali, merinding saya.. dan buat fic saya yang lain pasti bakal lanjut kok meski harus nunggu dulu.. and terakhir jika kalian mau mereview silakan.. saya sangat hargai review tersebut..

**Wildan no Arashi OUT..**


	3. Chapter 3

Author note :

Chap 3 update..

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Story : The True Black Dragon Warior © Wildan no Arashi

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Notification :

"Yo.." perkataan biasa

'_Yo..'_ perkataan dalam hati

"_**[Yo..]"**_perkataan naga

_[Sacred Gear]___untuk Sacred Gear

Ok.. enjoy the story..

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar jalanan kota Kuoh, saat dia merasakan sesuatu dengan aura suci Naruto segera melesat ketempat aura tersebut berasal dan menemukan seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya sedang tergeletak dengan pakaiannya yang sobek dan menunjukkan sebagian bagian tubuhnya dan seorang pria yang sudah tidak asing untuk Naruto

"Bukankah tindakan menyerang seorang wanita adalah tindakan seorang pengecut hm.." ucap Naruto yang berada dalam mode _[Night Armor]_, pria tadi sempat terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Naruto dan segera menatap kearah Naruto

"Cih.. kau mengganggu saja.." ucap pria tersebut dan memegang sebuah pedang yang merupakan salah satu pedang suci Excalibur, tepatnya pedang Excalibur Mimic yang berhasil direbut oleh pria didepannya dari wanita berambut blonde kecoklatan tersebut

"Aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui seorang Ex-Exorcist menyerang seseorang dari pihak Gereja dan mencuri pedang Excalibur." Balas Naruto tenang, pria didepannya yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai

_[Night Sword!]_

Sebuah pedang kemudian terbentuk ditangan Naruto, pedang tersebut memiliki warna hitam gelap seakan malam tiada akhir dan menyimpan semua jeritan korbannya. Pria tersebut hanya menyeringai kembali melihat hal tersebut

"Heh.. urusanku disini sudah selesai.. jadi sekarang waktunya aku pergi, lain kali saja kita bertarung." Ucap pria tersebut dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dan menghilangkan_[Night Sword]_nya kemudian berjalan kearah wanita tersebut

"Maafkan aku Irina-chan.. sepertinya aku terlambat untuk menolongmu." Ucap Naruto dan menggendong wanita tersebut ala bridal style dan terbang kearah mansionnya untuk mengobati wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah Irina Shidou

**...**

Naruto saat ini tengah berdiri di atap sebuah bangunan pencakar langit yang dekat dengan Kuoh Akademi dan menatap kearah sebuah prisai yang melindungi daerah tersebut. Dia berada disini karena diberi perintah oleh Michael untuk membantu Xenovia dan membunuh Kokabiel yang dinilai ingin kembali memulai perang antar ketiga Fraksi. Melihat mereka semua sudah dalam kesulitan Naruto memutuskan untuk turun tangan

_[__Night Armor!__]_

Setelah itu Naruto segera terbang kelangit menggunakan sepasang sayapnya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya keudara, ditangan kanannya mulai tercipta sebuah energi berwarna hitam yang mulai membentuk sebuah shuriken

"**Night Spirall Shuriken." **Ucap Naruto dan melemparkan energi yang berbentuk shuriken tersebut kearah prisai yang menutupi daerah tersebut sehingga menyebabkan sebuah ledakan, semua yang mendengar ledakan itu segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kelangi dan menemukan seseorang dengan armor hitam yang sudah tidak asing bagi kelompok Rias

"Cih.. _Ryuukishi.._ apa yang kau mau hah?" ucap Kokabiel dan membuat sebuah _**Light Spear**_ ditangannya yang sangat besar, Naruto kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya yang terbungkus oleh oleh sebuah sarung tangan mirip cakar naga dengan sebuah permata berwarna kuning dipunggung tangannya kearah Kokabiel

"**Night Shoot." **Ucap Naruto dan menembakkan sebuah laser energi berwarna hitam kearah Kokabiel dan berhasil membuat Kokabiel terlempar dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat terluka, Kokabiel kemudian kembali berdiri dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan emosinya. Naruto yang melihat itu segera menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Kokabiel sambil melancarkan sebuah pukulan yang berhasil membuat Kokabiel kembli terlempar, kelompok Rias, kelompok Sona, dan Xenovia hanya bisa kagum dengan kemampuan orang didepan mereka karena bisa dengan mudahnya mengalahkan seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang bahkan mereka saja kesulitan untuk melukainya. Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah Kokabiel yang masih terkapar, tapi saat dia hanya kurang beberapa meter untuk sampai ditempat Kokabiel terkapar seseorang dengan armor putih turun dari langit dan berdiri didepan Kokabiel

"Hm.. _Hakuryuukou_.. apa yang kau lakukan disini hm?" ucap Naruto dengan menatap kearah orang yang dipanggilnya _Hakuryuukou_ yang ternyata adalah Vali yang berada dalam mode _[__Balance Breaker__]_

"Aku diberi misi oleh Azazel untuk menangkapnya dan membawanya." Jawab Vali yang juga menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Dan aku diberi misi untuk membunuhnya karena telah menyerang seseorang dari pihak kami dan juga karena ingin kembali memulai peperangan.. tapi berhubung dia dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh maka akan kubiarkan dia ikut bersamamu." Ucap Naruto lagi, Vali yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan menggendong Kokabiel dan setelahnya dia pergi dari sana. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah para kelompok iblis muda tersebut dan seorang gadis dari gereja yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "Kalian sudah mengetahui tentang itu bukan?" tanya Naruto datar, semua yang mendengar itu segera mengerti maksud Naruto dan menganggukan kepalanya

"A-Apa itu benar?" tanya wanita berambut biru yang ternyata Xenovia kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk

"Itu benar.. dan berhubung kau sudah mengetahui tentang hal itu para gereja akan menganggapmu sebagai penghianat, dan aku sarankan kau untuk bersama dengan kelompok Gremory-san.. karena hanya dengan begitu kau bisa aman dari pihak gereja." Ucap Naruto dan menatap kearah Xenovia, Xenovia yang melihat itu serasa kenal dengan tatapan dari orang didepannya tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat tatapan tersebut seperti tatapan siapa

"Dan kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau akan dianggap penghianat juga oleh pihak gereja karena kau juga telah mengetahui perihal tentang kematian tuhan." Ucap Xenovia lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum meski itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain karena armornya

"Aku bukan berasal dari pihak gereja.. aku hanya mengerjakan misi yang diberikan oleh Michael-_sama_.. dan lagi aku sudah mengetahui perihal tersebut sudah lama sekali." Ucap Naruto lagi, Naruto kemudian kembali merentangkan sayap naganya dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku harus pergi untuk memberi taukan hasil misi ini kepada Michael_-sama_.. dan kau _Sekiryuutei.. _sebaiknya kau berhati-hati_._" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian terbang meninggalkan mereka semua

**...**

Naruto saat ini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Mansionnya, selesai melaporkan misinya Naruto langsung berniat untuk pulang. Sampai dimansionnya Naruto melihat bahwa mansionnya sudah sepi yang menandakan bahwa semua budaknya sudah tidur. Naruto kemudian berjalan kealantai atas dan membuka pintu kamar yang ditempati Raynare dan Kalawarner, melihat kedua wanita tersebut tidur dengan nyenyak Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menganggu mereka dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Naruto kemudian kembali berjalan kearah kamar yang ditempati oleh Grayfia dan Mito dan kembali membuka pintunya untuk melihat keadaan mereka berdua, Naruto hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah Mito dan Grayfia yang damai dalam tidur mereka dan kembali menutup pintunya. Naruto kemudian segera berjalan kearah salah satu kamar lagi dan melihat Irina yang juga sudah tertidur, setelah dia berhasil menyelamatkan Irina dia tidak punya banyak pilihan untuk membuat Irina bertahan hidup dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mereinkarnasinya menjadi budak iblisnya. Jadi Naruto langsung mereinkarnasi Irina menjadi Knightnya dan saat Irina mengetahui itu dia agak shock, tapi setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Naruto dia akhirnya bisa menerimanya. Naruto kemudian segera menutup pintu kamar Irina dan berjalan kearah kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar ketiga wanita tersebut dan duduk disamping ranjangnya sambil melihat kearah bulan yang hampir sempurna

'_Dua hari lagi malam bulan purnama.. sepertinya aku harus pergi ke hutan Familiar untuk mencarikanku dan para kelompokku Familiar.' _Batin Naruto dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur King-sizenya untuk terlelap kealam mimpi

**...**

Saat ini di Kuoh Akademi sedang diadakan kelas pengamatan sehingga setiap siswa harus ditemani oleh wali mereka, tapi untuk Naruto saat ini dia malah dipanggil oleh sang kepala sekolah keruangannya entah kenapa. Saat sudah sampai didepan ruangan sang kepala sekolah Naruto segera mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya sang kepala sekolah memerintahkannya untuk masuk dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya kemari pak..?" tanya Naruto saat dirinya sudah duduk dan berhadapan dengan sang kepala sekolah

"Begini Naruto-_san.._ aku tau anda adalah murid terpandai di Kuoh Akademi, oleh karena aku ingin anda untuk menjadi guru bahasa inggris disini... guru yang sebelumnya sudah pensiun dan anda adalah murid terpandai di Kuoh Akademi plus anda juga mendapatkan dukungan dari Gremory-_sama_..." Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, bukannya dia tidak mau menjadi guru tapi yang benar saja seseorang seperti dirinya menjadi guru. Tapi dengan menjadi guru dia juga bisa mendapatkan uang dari hasil gajinya, mungkin menjadi guru tidak terlalu buruk juga

"Hh.. baiklah itu tidak apa-apa.. tapi aku juga masih seorang siswa disekolah ini."

"Kalau soal itu tenang saja.. aku bisa mengurusnya." Naruto hanya bisa kembali menghela nafas setelah mendengar perkataan dari kepala sekolah tersebut, Naruto kemudian pergi bersama dengan wali kelas IX-B untuk berpamitan kepada teman-temannya karena mulai sekarang dia tidak akan belajar disekolah ini lagi.. melainkan mengajar disekolah ini. Sesudah mengucapkan perpisahan Naruto yang hendak pulang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sizerch dan Kynn yang saat ini sedang berada disekolah ini sebagai wali dari Rias, Sizerch hanya tersenyum saat melihat Naruto begitupun dengan Kynn. Naruto hanya membalas senyuman mereka dengan juga tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk kembali kemansionnya

**...**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjala-jalan disekitar mansionnya, dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya sejak sudah pulang dari Kuoh Akademi dan sekarang dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Saat Naruto melewati didekat kolam ikan Naruto melihat Irina sedang duduk disana sambil menyelamkan kakinya dikolam tersebut, Naruto yang melihat itu berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya

"Ada apa denganmu Irina-chan? Apa kau menyesal karena aku telah mereinkarnasimu menjadi iblis?" tanya Naruto yang duduk disamping Irina, Irina yang mendengar sempat terkejut saat mendapati Naruto yang duduk disampingnya

"Tidak.. bukan itu yang menggangguku, Naruto-kun.. aku hanya bingung bagaimana aku bisa bertarung tanpa sebuah pedang? Karena keahlianku adalah bertarung dalam seni pedang dan juga aku menguasai kelas **Aria **yang tidak mungkin akan bisa aku gunakan lagi." Balas Irina dan kembali melihat kearah kolam tersebut yang berisiki ikan seperti ikan mas dan lainnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai berdiri

"Ikut aku Irina-chan.." ucap Naruto dan berjalan, Irina yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan dan segera bangkit untuk mengikuti Naruto. Naruto dan Irina terus berjalan kearah dalam mansion dan berhenti disebuah ruangan dimana yang Irina tau itu adalah tempat penyimpanan Naruto seperti buku dan barang-barang supratural lainnya, Naruto kemudian membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk disusul oleh Irina dibelakangnya. Irina hanya bisa kagum dengan keadaan ruangan ini, dia mengira kalau ruangan ini akan menyeramkan karena merupakan termpat penyimpanan barang tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang sangat berbeda dari yang dibayangkannya, ruangan ini sangat rapi dengan buku-buku yang tersusun di rak dan beberapa alat ada yang ditaruh di dinding. Irina kemudian segera mencari sosok Naruto begitu tersadar dari kekagumannya dan menemukan Naruto sudah kembali berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah katana

"Jika kau mau kau bisa menggunakan katana ini." Ucap Naruto dan menyerahkan katana tersebut ke Irina, Irina langsung menerima katana tersebut dan mengeluarkan dari tempatnya untuk melihatnya

"Ini katana yang sangat indah... aku bisa merasakan ada aura suci dari katana ini." Ucap Irina yang masih memandang kearah katananya, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Irina barusan hanya tertawa kecil membuat Irina menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung

"Tentu saja katana tersebut mempunyai aura suci.. karena katana tersebut adalah pemberian dari Dewi Ametarsu kepada Dewa Susano'o dan katana tersebut memiliki nama yang sudah tidak asing, yaitu Kusanagi no Tsurugi." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, Irina yang mendengar itu tentu saja terkejut bukan main

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya Naruto-kun?" tanya Irina lagi sambil menatap kearah katananya dengan mata berbinar-binar, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"Dewa Susano'o memberikannya kepadaku setelah aku bertarung dengannya.. meski hasilnya kami imbang tapi dia memberikan katana tersebut, katanya sebagai kenang-kenangan dan rasa hormat karena ada manusia yang bisa menahannya imbang dalam pertarungan." Jawab Naruto tenang, Naruto kemudian berjalan kembali untuk menuju keluar ruangan tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau berlatih dulu untuk membiasakan dirimu dengan Kusanagi.. dan tolong tutup pintunya jika kau sudah selesai." Ucap Naruto dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Irina yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya mengangguk

**...**

Malam yang tenang. Mungkin itu yang ada dibenak banyak orang, tapi sayangnya di Kuoh Akademi tidak terjadi hal seperti itu. Empat orang yang sedang duduk dan berhadapan sambil mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda sedang diam menunggu untuk siapa yang akan memulai percakapan mereka, keempat orang tersebut berasal dari Fraksi Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Malaikat. Fraksi Iblis diwakili langsung oleh sang Maou Lucifer dan Leviathan yaitu Sizerch Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan, mereka juga ditemani oleh para iblis muda keluarga Gremory dan Sitri yang terlibat dalam pertarungan dengan Kokabiel dan juga Kynn yang merupakan Queen sekaligus istri dari Sizerch. Dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh diwakili oleh sang Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh sendiri yaitu Azazel dan dengan didampingi sang murid yaitu sang _Hakuryuukou _atau Vali. Sedang dari Fraksi Malaikat langsung diwakili oleh Michael sang Seraph dan didampingi oleh muridnya yaitu Naruto sang _Ryuukishi _dan seorang perempuan berambut blonde yang diikat twin tail, dia adalah Narumi seorang Malaikat reinkarnasi dan pemegang pedang Excalibur Mimic yang baru

"Jadi.. bisa kau jelaskan kenapa salah satu jendralmu bisa menyerang kelompok Rias-tan dan Sona-tan hm..?" tanya Serafall dengan nada childisnya, Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Bisa kupastikan Kokabiel sekarang tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak, aku sudah membekukannya di dalam es abadi.. dan soal tindakannya aku menjamin itu murni kehendaknya sendiri, karena aku tidak pernah memberikan perintah seperti itu." Jawab Azazel dengan raut tenangnya, semua yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban dari Azazel

"Jika boleh aku hanya ingin bertanya.. apa kalian memang benar menginginkan perdamaian?" Tanya Naruto yang berdiri disamping Michael, semua mata langsung tertuju kepadanya saat dia mengajukan pertanyaannya. Tidak semua orang bisa mengenalnya karena saat ini dia mengenakan sebuah jaket berkerah tinggi yang menutupi mulutnya serta mengenakan hoodie jaketnya yang menutupi rambut blonde spikenya

"Tentu saja kami semua menginginkan perdamaian Naruto-kun.." jawab Sizerch yang menyebut nama Naruto, semua anggota iblis muda dari kelompok Rias dan Sona tentu saja terkejut saat Sizerch menyebut pemuda yang berdiri disamping Michael tersebut adalah Naruto

"Jadi.. seperti yang dikatakan Azazel barusan.. Kokabiel melakukan serangan tersebut karena keinginannya sendiri, kalian tidak bisa menyalahkan pihak Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh karena perbuatan Kokabiel.. karena itu murni keinginan Kokabiel sendiri.. jadi kenapa kalian tidak buat saja perjanjian untuk damai dan aku bisa cepat pulang untuk tidur." Ucap Naruto lagi, semua yang mendengar perkataan terakhir Naruto barusan hanya bisa sweetdrop kecuali Michael dan Narumi yang sudah sangat tau dengan sifat Naruto dan hanya tersenyum

"Baiklah.. tapi sebelum itu aku ingin tau apa pendapat dari ketiga pemegang _Sacred Gear_ _Longinus _disini.. bagaimana menurut kalian _Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou, _dan _Ryuukishi_." Ucap Azazel lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Asalkan aku masih bisa bertarung dengan orang-orang yang kuat aku setuju." Ucap Vali yang berdiri dibelakang Azazel, Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Tentu kau masih bisa bertarung dengan orang-orang yang kuat Vali." Ucap Azazel dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu _Sekiryuutei?_"tanya Azazel dan menatap kearah Issei

"Aku setuju saja.. asalkan impianku menjadi raja harem masih bisa dilakukan." Ucap Issei dengan senyum mesumnya, kedua Maou dan Michael hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sang _Sekiryuutei _tersebut sedangkan Azazel hanya tertawa

"Hahahaha.. baiklah.. sekarang tinggal kau _Ryuukishi._" Ucap Azazel dan menatap kearah Naruto yang berada disamping jendela dan memandang kearah langit malam

"Asalkan aku bisa menjalani kehidupanku dengan tenang aku setuju saja." Jawab Naruto singkat dan masih tetap memandang kearah langit malam, semua yang mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan hanya bisa tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Ucapan Azazel barusan tidak bisa dilanjutkan oleh Azazel karena tiba-tiba semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut membeku ditempatnya minus para Maou, Michael, Azazel, kedua Heavenly Dragon, Kynn, Naruto, para pemegang pedang suci seperti Narumi, Kiba, dan Xenovia, serta juga Rias juga tidak membeku karena Issei barusan sempat memegang pundaknya untuk bertanya sesuatu kepada Rias

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Issei yang sedikitnya mengerti bahwa ada yang tidak beres

"**Forbidden Balor View."** Ucap Azazel dan memandang kearah luar jendela dimana terlihat sebuah kekkai yang menutupi Kuoh Akademi dan juga terlihat sebuah portal dimana dari portal tersebut keluar para penyihir wanita. "Sepertinya bocah setengah vampir dan Nekoshou itu tengah dalam bahaya."

"Gasper, Koneko-chan!" ucap Issei dan Rias bersamaan, Sizerch yang mengetahui maksud Rias segera menyuruhnya untuk melakukan switch dengan bidak Rooknya yang juga berada bersama dengan Gasper. Sebelum mereka berdua pergi Azazel sempat memberi Issei dua buah gelang untuk Issei dan Gasper, setelahnya mereka bedua segera menghilang menuju keruang _Occult Research Club_

"Nah.. bisakah kau mengurus mereka Vali." Ucap Azazel dan menatap kearah Vali yang bersandar ditembok dibelakangnya

"Baiklah.. itu lebih dari pada aku harus mati kebosanan disini." Ucap Vali dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dalam mode _[__Balance Breaker__]_

"Sebaiknya kau bantu dia Naruto-kun.. biar Narumi-chan yang menjagaku disini." Ucap Michael dan menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar itu dan mengaktifkan _[__Night Armor__]_ kemudian terbang untuk menahan para penyihir wanita tersebut. Sampai diluar Naruto segera menyerang para penyihir wanita yang ditemuinya dan membuat mereka hancur, melihat begitu banyaknya para penyihir wanita tersebut Naruto terbang kearah Vali dan berdiri dibelakangnya sambil membelakangi Vali

"Mereka tidak ada habisnya.." ucap Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Vali, Vali yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan meninju seorang penyihir wanita yang berada didepannya

"Mungkin jika portalnya dihancurkan mereka tidak akan keluar lagi." Balas Vali dan menghindari sebuah serangan dari seorang penyihir, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan menebas penyihir yang menyerang Vali tadi menggunakan _[__Night Sword__]_

_**DUARRR!**_

Tepat setelah mendengar ledakan tersebut Naruto dan Vali segera menatap kearah datangnya suara ledakan tersebut, mereka berdua bisa melihat ruangan yang tadinya adalah tempat pertemuan ketiga pemimpin Fraksi sudah hancur dan memperlihatkan Sizerch, Azazel, dan Michael yang membuat sebuah pelindung dan juga seorang wanita yang terbang didepan mereka. Naruto yang mlihat itu segera melesat kearah wanita tersebut melancarkan sebuah tebasan yang masih dapat ditahan oleh wanita tersebut menggunakan tongkatnya

"Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Katerea-chan.." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Katerea, Katerea yang melihat itu hanya mengertakkan giginya dan mendecih tidak suka

"Cih.. kenapa aku harus selalu bertemu denganmu." Balas Katerea dan mundur unutk mengambil jarak dengan Naruto, Katerea kemudian menembakkan sebuah _**Demonic Power **_kearah Naruto yang masih bisa Naruto hindari. Naruto kemudian menghilangkan _[__Night Sword__]_nya dan bersiap untuk melakukan serangan lain dan sepertinya Rias dan bocah _Sekiryuutei _itu berhasil karena semua yang tadinya membeku sudah bisa bergerak lagi. Naruto yang melihat semua yang tadi membeku sudah bergabung dengan mereka dan langsung menyerang setiap penyihir yang ada didekatnya hanya tersenyum, Naruto kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Katerea dan bersiap untuk melakukan sebuah serangan

"**Night Shoot." **Naruto kemudian menembakkan sebuah laser berwarna hitam kearah Katerea yang masih bisa dihindari Katerea, Katerea kemudian kembali menembakkan _**Demonic Power**_ kearah Naruto yang kembali masih dihindari Naruto. Naruto kemudian segera melesat kearah Katerea dan melancarkan sebuah tinjuan keperutnya yang sukses membuat Katerea terlempar dan menyium tanah

"Grr.. keterlaluan kau.. aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu kali ini!" ucap Katerea yang kembali terbang dan mengangkat tangan kirinya keudara dan sebuah lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba saja muncul dan keluar ular-ular dari lingkaran sihir tersebut dan mengelilingi tubuh Katerea, ular-ular tersebut kemudian menghilang digantikan oleh kekuatan dari Katerea yang semakin meningkat. Naruto yang melihat itu mengerutkan dahinya sejenak sebelum kembali bersiap untuk melancarkan serangannya. "Rasakan ini kau berengsek!" ucap Katerea dan menembakkan sebuah _**Demonic Power **_yang sangat besar kearah Naruto. Saat _**Demonic Power **_tersebut hampir mengenai Naruto, Naruto sudah langsung menghilang dan muncul didepan Katerea dan kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang berhasil membuat Katerea terlempar dan menabrak sebuah gedung

Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya keudara dan perlahan sebuah energi berwarna hitam mulai terkumpul disana dan membentuk sebuah shuriken. **"Night Spirall Shuriken." **Ucap Naruto dan melemparkan bola energi yang berbentuk shuriken tersebut kearah Katerea yang hanya bisa diam

_**DUARR!**_**  
**Sebuah ledakan langsung terjadi saat serangan Naruto tersebut menghantam Katerea, dan yang tersisa ditempat Katerea barusan hanyalah sebuah kawah yang lebar dan itu sukses membuat semua orang yang melihat itu minus Michael kaget bukan main, dan bersamaan dengan itu Kynn bisa menghilangkan portal tempat para penyihir itu datang. Naruto kemudian turun dan berjalan kearah tempat para pemimpin Fraksi berada dan berdiri disebelah Azazel

"Aksi yang hebat Naruto.." ucap Azazel yang berada disamping Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dibalik _[__Night Armor__]_nya, saat sebuah serangan mengarah ke Azazel Naruto dengan cepat membloknya mengunakan _[__Night Shield__]_ dan menatap kearah datangnya serangan tersebut. "Ah.. tidak kusangka kau akan melakukan itu.. Vali." Ucap Azazel dan menatap kearah Vali

"Maaf Azazel.. tapi bersama denganmu sepertinya tidak akan menarik.. dan sisi disini kelihatan lebih menarik." Balas Vali yang masih terbang tapi kali ini bukan menggunakan mode _[__Balance Breaker__]___melainkan menggunakan enam pasang sayap Iblis, Naruto yang melihat itu segera terbang dan berada didepan Vali. Semua yang berada disana dapat dengan jelas merasakan aura iblis menguar dari tubuh mereka berdua. "Sayang sekali kau tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka Imouto.. padahal kita bisa menjadi tim yang hebat." Ucap Vali dan menatap kearah Naruto yang berada beberapa meter didepannya

"Imouto..?" ucap Issei saat mendengar Vali yang memanggil Naruto, Michael dan Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam

"Siapa sebenarnya kau..?" tanya Sizerch mulai angkat bicara, Vali yang mendengar itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sizerch

"Ah.. aku lupa mengenalkan diriku pada kalian.. baiklah perkenalkan.. aku Vali Lucifer, kakak kembar dari Naruto." jawab Vali dan menyeringai, semua yang mendengar itu itu tentu saja terkejut tapi terkecuali untuk Michael dan Azazel

_[__Night Sword!__]_

Vali kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah adik kembarnya yang sudah memegang sebuah pedang berwarna hitam gelap. "Sepertinya kau terlalu terobsesi dengan pertarungan, Aniki.." ucap Naruto yang memegang pedangnya

Vali yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai kembali. "Oh ayolah Naruto.. kau pun juga begitu bukan." Balas Vali yang masih tetap menyeringai

"Meski pun aku iblis aku tidak sepertimu yang hanya menuruti nafsu.. dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk terjerumus lebih dalam lagi.. karena kita adalah saudara." Balas Naruto tenang, Vali hendak kembali angkat bicara tapi saat seseorang melompat turun dari langit Vali kembali mengurungkan niatnya

"Kita harus mundur untuk sekarang Vali.. keadaan markas sedang kacau." Ucap pria tersebut, Vali yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk dan menghilang dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir yang dibuat pria tersebut meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tetap diam ditempatnya

**TBC**

Yo.. i'm back again.. entah kenapa saya sangat bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.. untuk kali ini saya gak bisa jawab pertanyaan maaf banget.. **see you next time..**

**Wildan no Arashi OUT **** ̴**


End file.
